


Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs

by coulsons-hawk (allyoop)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/coulsons-hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an explosion of pink.<br/>Phil's eyes go green with envy.<br/>And Clint seriously rocks the whole "no-shirt-just-Cupid-wings" look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the beautiful people I've met on tumblr this last year. You are all my Valentine today.  
> Thank you <3

Phil was baffled.

When he had gone into his SHIELD office Thursday morning, he did not expect to be greeted by an explosion of pink worse than the incident with the aliens that were so fond of bubblegum. Every surface in his office was loaded with heart boxes of candy, flowers, and teddy bears all in the saccharine tone. It was awful. He tried to escape back through the door, but was blocked by a very shirtless Clint.  
“Coulson! What are you doing here?”  
“Must I remind you that this is my office, Barton? The one you are so fond of sneaking into?” He gestured at the gross display behind him. “Should I assume this is your fault?”

Clint shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the swath of white cloth precariously draped around his hips. “I’m not saying it was me, but-“  
“Barton, what are you wearing and are you aware of just how many SHIELD rules you are breaking?”  
He perked up at that. “I’m Cupid! See the wings?” He turned, showing off a pair of miniature angel wings strapped to his back. He gave a wiggle, making them flutter. “Looks good right?”

“But _why_?”

“It’s Valentines day. That’s also why I am using your office as storage space. I’m SHIELD’s friendly Cupid delivery service for the day.”

“Today is Thursday.”  
Clint gave him a questioning look. “Yes, Coulson, it is. It’s also Valentines Day.” Phil kept his face blank. Clint started laughing. “Oh my god, Coulson, you forgot it was Valentines didn’t you?”

“Agent Barton, you are shirtless, pantless, and you filled my office with _pink_. You should be less worried about my memory and more about your future with this agency.”

Clint stopped laughing and began taking small steps backwards. “I have a lot of deliveries to make today, so if you’re done lecturing me, I have a questionably obtained gift to deliver to one Tony Stark, and we all know how patient he is.” Clint ducked down the hallway, one hand holding his drooping cloth and the other pulling a red suction cup arrow from the quiver slung over his shoulder. Phil really didn’t want to know.

-

Phil desperately missed the quiet of his well-stocked office. The coffee machine in the lounge had joined the ranks of ‘shit Tony tried to make an AI and SHIELD had to confiscate’ and Phil could feel the lack of caffeine making him irritable. The surprising good cheer was palpable amongst the agents. They drifted in and out as Phil attempted to do paperwork, comparing gifts and cards and teddy bear sizes. The sugar influenced joy was grating on Phil’s nerves. He tried to pretend it was the distracting noise level, but if he was honest it was because he had yet to receive a Valentine. It was petty and childish of him, but when even the greenest crop of junior agents came in with boxes of chocolate, he felt a twinge of jealousy. Everyone at SHIELD seemed to be getting something. And Phil sat alone at a back table with only the company of a thick file folder of paperwork. He shoved his jealousy down and refocused on the task at hand. The faster he finished, the faster he would be able to leave this overly joyful environment, and enjoy his night alone with a DVR of Supernanny. He tried not to focus on the _alone_.

-

He rubbed his cramped hand and signed off on the last report of the day. He really wished there hadn’t been so many complicated missions lately, because that always meant paperwork in triplicate. It was after dinnertime, not that he had noticed, and there were only a few agents still drifting in the hallways. Phil decided to risk a return trip to his office, needing to file these reports before leaving. He flipped the light-switch, fully expecting the glare of pink to blind him, but it was empty. Save for one archer, collapsed on his couch, a box of empty chocolates beside him. Clint slung an arm over his eyes, protesting the sudden light.  
“There are perfectly good sleeping quarters at SHIELD that are not my office.”  
“Yeah but none of them smell like your couch.”

“I am going to ignore that chocolate-drugged speech and kindly suggest you leave. Now.”

Clint made a pathetic groaning sound as he pulled himself up to sitting, his half-toga falling lower on his hips. “It’s Valentines Day, Coulson. Let me have my chocolate and my couch.”

 “ _My_ couch.”

“Same thing.” Phil let out an exasperated sigh. There was no reasoning with Clint tonight.  He set the paperwork on his desk, surveying the cleanliness of the room.  
“Did you really deliver everything?”  
Clint shrugged, clearly proud of himself. “Every last bit.” Phil couldn’t help but frown briefly. Clint caught the look before Phil could return to his usual poker face. “You okay, sir?”  
“Yes.”

“That’s your ‘no’ voice, Coulson. You sure?” Phil could see that Clint was determined to be stubborn until he got his answer.

“It seems that every agent at SHIELD got a Valentine.”

“And?”  
“Every agent but-“  
“But you.” Clint finished. “Aw, Coulson. You can’t think that we forgot about you. Maybe I-,” he fidgeted in his seat. “Maybe _we_ just haven’t figured out the right way to give the gift yet.”

 “It’s okay, Barton. I’m being childish.  I didn’t actually expect anything.”

Clint looked startled. “And why’s that?”   
“I-“ Phil was going to say something he regretted. There was something in Clint’s earnest face that made him want to tell him more. Heck, there was always something about Clint that made Phil want to be more open and honest. To be less Agent Coulson and more Phil with him. But just like his Valentines envy, Phil had stuffed whatever unprofessional crush he had into a mental file cabinet to be processed later.   
Clint appeared by his side, having crossed the room while he was lost in thought.  “You just as important as any one of us. Hell, you’re more important than any of us rolled together.”  
“The Avengers are more important than-“  
“ _Phil_ ,” Clint stepped into his personal space, frowning. “There wouldn’t be any Avengers without you. When Fury told us you had died, we all changed that day. We had a focus and a mission.  Your premature death fueled us into battle. _That’s_ real importance.” There was a long pause, both of them breathing the same air and holding a heated gaze. Phil could feel his stomach doing strange twists and that mental file cabinet beating like the telltale heart. Clint swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing how long he had been staring. He tried to smile. “You even got Tony Stark to feel things.”

“Which he denies.”

“But he did. And I felt…” Clint drifted off, playing with the edge of fabric around his waist, looking uncharacteristically shy. He spoke quietly after a moment, so soft that Phil had to lean in to hear him. “You do have a gift. I just don’t know how you’ll feel when you receive it.”

“Clint?” Phil said the word slowly, his first name feeling like a privilege he had finally earned. 

“Can you close your eyes while I get the gift for you?” Phil obliged, thoughts reckless and loud in his head.  Everything was silenced when soft lips pressed into his. Phil’s eyes shot open and he stepped back. Clint jumped back as well, quickly trying to cover the hurt that flashed in his eyes.  
“Phil – _Coulson_ \- I’m sorry. I misunderstood and that was way past the boundaries and I’m going to leave now.” He started for the door, almost sprinting.  
“Clint, wait.” He paused, hand hovering on the door handle. Phil walked up and wrapped his hand around Clint’s, pulling him gently back towards him. Clint’s eyes searched his face, looking for answers, and Phil let everything show. He put away the Coulson mask and opened his face, letting out his honest emotions. He smiled, genuine and bright, and tightened his grip on Clint’s hand.  
“ _Oh_.” He seemed caught in Phil’s gaze, half-unbelieving and half-overjoyed.   
“I think the Cupid delivery service failed to give me the full Valentine.”  
“Let me fix that for you, sir.” Clint lifted his free hand, cupping Phil’s jaw. “With extra for your trouble.”  
Clint kissed him gently, and Phil pressed in letting Clint know that _yes_ this is what he wanted and _yes_ he wanted Clint. Phil dropped a hand to his lower back and pulled him closer. It was sweet and needy, with open mouths and exploring lips. Phil felt a desperate surge to learn everything about Clint and his lips and his body, but he slowed himself, savoring the warmth of Clint’s skin and the chocolate flavor still lingering on his lips.

It was Valentines Day after all. Which was just _one_ day.

And now they had so many more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I, like Phil, forgot about Valentines day until the very last minute.  
> I hope everyone has a great day :)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated like always :)


End file.
